


kindred

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: to spell the words and to dig the feels [21]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, M/M, Metaphors
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: kindred 
(adj.) 1. close, associated, united, allied, analogous, like, similar, matching, parallel, common, related ; 2. consanguineous, consanguine, cognate, agnate





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : i do not own p!atd

**kindred**

(adj.) 1. close _, associated, united, allied, analogous, like, similar, matching, parallel, common, related_ ; 2. _consanguineous, consanguine, cognate, agnate_

 

Aku memetik gitar, mewujudkan balok-balok nada yang terekam dalam gores tinta.

 _Indah._ Aku selalu tahu Dallon punya bakat besar dalam dirinya. Seringkali aku bercanda bahwa bakatnya jauh—sungguh jauh lebih besar dariku. Dia tak pernah besar kepala. Hanya terkekeh lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kadang, dia mungkin lelah dengan “candaan”-ku, lalu berkata,

_“Aku senang dengan posisiku sekarang.”_

Itu katanya. Dan kukutip kembali, karena kalimat yang dia ucapkan persis ucapanmu—tiga tahun yang lalu.

Saat kita duduk berdempetan, berbagi kehangatan di bulan Januari. Di dalam kabin yang sempit, kita berusaha menenggalamkan diri dalam lautan inspirasi—setidaknya kau begitu. Aku ingat wajah penuh konsentrasimu saat sedang berpikir keras. Dan hasil menakjubkan yang menjadi buahnya.

 _“Kau punya suara yang bagus, Ry.”—_ jeda, aku mungkin berpikir-pikir (meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu)— _“Bakatmu mengagumkan.”_

 _“Itulah aku.”_ Kau menyunggingkan cengiranmu. Aku ingat itu.

_“Kau seharusnya yang menjadi penyanyi utamanya.”_

_“Jangan bicara yang macam-macam, Bren.”_ —kau mendorong bahuku kasar— _“Aku senang dengan posisiku sekarang.”_

Kau benci omong kosong soal pengganti.

Kau benci omong kosong soal meninggalkan dan pergi.

Kau benci omong kosong tentang memulai lagi sendiri.

Dallon juga.

Sepertimu.

Akankah nanti—ia juga mengikuti jejakmu?

Aku (tak) ingin tahu.

**—from the sun to the moon**


End file.
